One-shot 1
by Sabaku Ookami
Summary: Kushina, Minato and his genin squad make their way to Uzu no Kuni for a mission from the Daimyo to check the damage and see if there would be any possibility to rebuild the city of Uzushio on the island. Unfortunately, they run into a problem.


A/N: No, this isn't a new story. This is a one-shot I felt like doing. (Hence the title)

Summary: Kushina, Minato and his genin squad make their way to Uzu no Kuni for a mission from the Daimyo to check the damage and see if there would be any possibility to rebuild the city of Uzushio on the island. Unfortunately, they run into a problem.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Minato, his girlfriend and squad walked down a street amongst the ruins of Uzushiogakure and frowned, "It's quiet... it's kind of unsettling," he said not liking the city very much. _'What's with this odd sense of dread coming over me,'_ he thought as he looked into one of the destroyed buildings.

"Sensei!" shouted Rin loudly. Minato quickly ran over to her and found dozens of skeletons and decomposing bodies lying on the ground

"Holy shit..." muttered Minato staring at the bones and bodies, "I guess this is it. Uzushiogakure's final battle." His eyes widened as he felt a pulse of chakra as did Kushina and his squad as they were all looking around.

"I can't see anything," stated Kakashi as they looked around for the source of the chakra. The next thing Minato heard was Kushina screaming then a large explosion, most likely from an explosive tag. From the raised dust they could all see a pair of blood red eyes glowing through the dust.

"Run!" ordered Minato before he grabbed Rin and Kakashi while Kushina grabbed Obito and they went straight for the nearest area that was _out_ of the city. Whatever it was that decided to come after them had the advantage, it knew the layout of the ruins far better than his girlfriend or his squad and it did not seem keen on talking.

Minato looked behind him and his heart almost jumped into his throat, the person who was in the dust was after them and it was _gaining_ on them. He cringed as he felt something sharp digging into his back, he took a quick look as saw a couple of kunai, "Damn it," he growled as getting away wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it would have been since their attacker was faster than them and apparently had weapons to attack with. Though he should have expected the last one.

Minato saw the half-destroyed walls only a few hundred yards away, it wouldn't be very long until they were out of the city and on somewhat equal ground to the person attacking them. "Kushina get rea-" he cut himself off as he looked over and saw his girlfriend fall to the ground as several kunai had dug into her left leg and their assailant had caught up to her.

Kushina used the strength she had left and threw Obito as far as she could to give the boy time to get away while she occupied the bastard who was standing above her pinning her to the ground with a foot.

"Hold on Kushina!" shouted Minato as he threw a trio of kunai with explosive tags on them at the person pinning her down, they hit and exploded, blasting the person back away from Kushina while keeping her unharmed. _'And people think that small explosive tags are bad'_ he thought happily as he rushed over to Kushina and picked her up as he had let Rin and Kakashi on their own and were safe outside the wall by now.

"Oh shit," he muttered seeing as their assailant was standing a few feet away looking perfectly fine despite taking three explosions to his body. "Time to go," he added before he channeled chakra into his legs and ran for woods outside the city.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Wow, you guys are still alive," said the Daimyo's liaison who came with them to get the details of the mission. It also seemed that the man knew about their attacker being in the city, "You're the first in dozens of shinobi we've sent into the city to make it out," he added eying them closely.

"Thank you for the compliment," replied Minato sarcastically, "But telling us there was someone in there that was going to _kill_ us would have been nice. By the way, _who_ was that?" he asked wanting details from the man _now_ or he was ending the mission and returning to Konoha, he wouldn't get his girlfriend or squad killed just because the mission was from the Daimyo.

The man shrugged and said, "He's known as the Guardian. He stands watch over this dead city, even now, a decade since it fell.. His mission is to attack and destroy any and all who penetrate the walls of this once great city. Which now is a city of death, dust and lost souls. He is their guardian."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: And that's a rap. This one-shot doesn't really have a point, but it's something nice, I think. For me, this is a complete one-shot. I won't be adding anything onto it.

If anyone wants to use it to create a story of their own or something. You can do so. Just let me know, I'd like to read it ^_^


End file.
